


A Brief Encounter

by solarift



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Photo edits, Strangers falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: He saw him across the station, and his heart stilled.





	

  


It’s happened too many times now to pass off as a fleeting attraction, yet even so their “meetings” - if you could even call them that - were far too short to even dare hope the other could feel as taken as they did.   


After all, it was always only ever a glance, a hidden grin before-  


Harry’s heart beat faster after every blinding smile, his throat burning with every shy wave-  


All Eggsy could do was sigh as his chest tightened each time that he'd inevitably lose sight of the handsome stranger as their trains took off in opposing directions.

And despite not having ever even properly introduced themselves to one another, never mind sharing a quiet remark about the day as any familiar strangers might… There was _still_ that deep ache that would linger beneath their flesh, urging them to cross the platform, reach out and caress skin the next time they happened to glance one another, to whisper as only a lover would against the shell of a curved ear…  


To pursue something _more_ than these brief encounters.


End file.
